Phantasy Star Wiki:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. * When you're ready to get started and want to easily find some pages in need of serious expansion, check out Category:Stubs. * Don't see an image or video you would like to use in Media? Feel free to upload one! Just make sure you don't overwrite existing files with a completely different file. Use a different filename. Community Portal ---- Important Note: The Phantasy Star wiki strives to become the most comprehensive guide to everything Phantasy Star. As such, we do not condone piracy or plagiarism of existing information from other websites of any kind. Anything with a watermark from a fan site or blatant copying of text from a database will either be deleted or flagged for a complete rewrite upon its discovery. While fan art is great to bolster interest in a community, we will only allow fan art if the user puts it on their wikia talk page and if the fan art in question was created by the user who uploaded it. Fan art of any kind is not allowed on pages about the official video games and it will be deleted immediately upon being discovered. Watermarks from official video game news websites such as 4gamer or IGN are fine since they were given permission to upload previews to the latest games by the developers themselves. However, please limit the amount of these images to a minimum. If a fan site discovers an image of theirs that they do not approve to be on the wiki or suspected blocks of text that may have been copied, feel free to leave a message on an admin's talk page and we will see if we can sort out the problem. Likewise, if there are any questions or concerns about what constitutes plagiarism, feel free to contact an admin. To Do *Expand Story of Phantasy Star **The prologue goes into great detail and then it abruptly stops at gathering support *Proofread Story of Phantasy Star II *Expand Phantasy Star III **Write and improve Story of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom ***Tell the story of each branch and generation **Write and improve Alisa III *Finish writing the final parts to Story of Phantasy Star IV *Proofread the timeline with the history of Algol (source) **Started! However, we also need BW and the PSO, PSU, and other game timelines. **PS original series = AW, After Wars; BW, Before Wars **PSO & PSZ = AUW **PSU = BA, Before Alliance; AC, Allied Century **PSO2 = Light & New Light History. Also AD from Episode 4 and the anime. *Add info about Phantasy Star Generation 1 and Phantasy Star Generation 2 **Add pictures of the remakes **Add pictures of the characters *Create pages about specific timeline events, such as the Laya-Orakio War, etc. *Add maps of the planets in Algol of each game. *Create a page for each town and dungeon *Create and expand character pages (summary, appearance, personality, biography, stats, etc.) **The biography of Rika and Wren (Phantasy Star IV) are missing. **Raja is incomplete *The MMO entries in the franchise are in desperate need of information. Series affected by this include: **Phantasy Star Universe **Phantasy Star Portable **Phantasy Star Portable 2 **Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity **Phantasy Star Online 2 ---- *many pages need proper categorizing. for example 'ethan waber' belongs in the game-specific 'characters' category, and not the base 'characters' category which should be reserved for characters that cross games and series, such as 'dark falz'. there are a bunch of weapons and enemies for PSO that are in general categories but should be in specific PSO categories. *many pages are just copies of wikipedia pages. wikipedia pages are good but are written towards providing information to the general population, not phantasy star players and enthusiasts. for example a wikipedia article about 'karen erra' should contain info about her voice actor, but a wikia page should focus on the weapons she uses, strengths and weaknesses, and her part in the whole story - things that would benefit people who play the game. : pages suffering from this are: *phantasy star 0 *phantasy star online episodes 1&2 *phantasy star online episode 3 *phantasy star portable *phantasy star portable 2 : where possible try to remove information that belongs in a newspaper, and add information that belongs in a game magazine - weapons, enemies, towns, etc. : look to the phantasy star page for ideas, it's the largest on the wiki so far. *some pages in particular need serious expanding! **the pages for 'gurhal' and 'ragol' are connected with whole series of games yet are only a few lines long. **the page for phantasy star universe has a good section about the story for the expansion, but nothing for the original game itself. **blue burst doesn't even have a page! If you would like to adopt a particular page or project, feel free to let us know here so we can cheer you on an enthusiastic contributors can get on board. Likewise if you have any suggestions or 'wishes' that i haven't covered above. Sato au 05:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)